


can you hear me? (your voice and breath tell me everything)

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, but what's new?, cafes and dogs, mingyu-centric, this wasn't supposed to be this long, wonhui as a side couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: Mingyu's life goals are simple: graduate university, get a good enough job to live a comfortable life, own a (couple) dogs, and find his soulmate - and not necessarily in that order.





	can you hear me? (your voice and breath tell me everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/gifts).



> A "you can hear the song your soulmate is singing or humming in your head" AU

Mingyu is always singing. No matter what, no matter when, he’s always humming _some_ sort of tune. But he hasn’t always been like that. Back when he was a kid, he was insecure about his voice. It was higher than most kids, a weird tone that made the other children look at him funny. It didn’t improve after puberty either. When all of his friend’s voices dropped octaves (especially Wonwoo’s), Mingyu merely lowered a couple keys. He wouldn’t ever be mistaken for a girl, but he thinks his voice is just too _high_.

It didn’t match his looks, people whispered. With his face, he should have a voice like Wonwoo’s – deep and confident. Hell, even a soft, honeyed voice like Joshua’s would’ve sufficed. Instead, Mingyu was stuck with his weird, not-high-enough-to-complain-about-frequently but not-low-enough-to-feel-comfortable-doing-anything-other-than-talking voice.

That is, until recently.

Because recently, Wonwoo found his soulmate. And Mingyu found out he’s weird, and not just because of his voice.

 

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo had said, around three months ago. “Mingyu I’ve done it.”

“Done what?” Mingyu hummed, not paying attention. He had a midterm in two days, and though he loved Wonwoo very much, he didn’t have time to deal with his minor life problems.

“Mingyu,” Mingyu could feel rather than see the frown on Wonwoo’s face. With a sigh, he finished writing down the equation he was working on and looked up. “That’s better,” Wonwoo said, not unlike an elementary teacher would. No wonder he was going into childhood education. “Now that I have your full attention,” Wonwoo grinned, “I found my soulmate.”

Mingyu paused, his brain working around that new piece of information. You couldn’t really blame him, he had written three midterms in the last week and a half already, so he wasn’t exactly in his best form. Finally, after a period of time that definitely lasted too long, Mingyu screamed.

“You _found_ them?” Mingyu grinned, midterm forgotten. He lunged forwards, knocking his notebook and pens to the ground. Wonwoo fell backwards from Mingyu’s weight, but he took the fall good naturedly. “How? When? Where?”

“Calm down,” Wonwoo scolded, but his fake-responsible persona wasn’t going to fool Mingyu. The stupid idiot (Mingyu says this with affection) had the biggest, widest grin on his face. Reluctantly, and only because Wonwoo wasn’t going to tell him anything if he didn’t, Mingyu rolled off of the older boy. He sat next to him, tucking his long limbs underneath him, and waited for Wonwoo to elaborate.

“He’s always been singing Chinese songs,” Wonwoo starts. “I told you that before, right? It’s why I’m minoring in Chinese, I want to be able to communicate with him even if he doesn’t speak Korean.” Mingyu nodded. He had been there when Wonwoo first heard his soulmate’s voice (which was, apparently, beautifully soft and perfectly elegant – Wonwoo’s words, not his). “Then, recently, I was heading to the academics office to hand in my tutoring application when I ran into this man. He was, wow,” Wonwoo paused, face flushed. Mingyu punched him on the shoulder, smiling slyly when Wonwoo pushed him back.

“You’re already whipped,” Mingyu teased.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Hush, or I won’t let you meet him.”

“You’d never,” Mingyu pouted. “You have to let me meet him, I’m going to be your best man!”

“It might be Soonyoung,” Wonwoo replied. “Or Jihoon. I’ve decided you three are just going to fight to the death for it.”

Mingyu frowned. He didn’t think he could beat Jihoon in a fight. Soonyoung maybe – he could distract him with something, maybe throw some food his way – but even then, Mingyu wasn’t the greatest fighter. In fact, he hadn’t gotten into a single fight his entire academic career. He was kind of proud of it, even though Jihoon calls him a baby every time he mentioned it.

“Anyways,” Wonwoo said, which brought Mingyu out of his thoughts. “I ran into him and he asked me where the academics office was. I told him I was going the same way – not realizing _why_ this guy’s voice sounded so familiar – and I led him there.”

“You’re so stupid,” Mingyu laughed. “How could you not recognize him? You gush about his voice every single waking second of the day.”

Wonwoo blushed, but still waved Mingyu off. “I don’t do that. You’re stupid. Moving on, it wasn’t until I was leaving did I realize who it was – and only because he started humming while waiting for his appointment time. I kind of, jumped when I heard him sing and ran back into the office like an idiot,” Wonwoo shook his head, embarrassed. “The secretary was ready to throw me out before I could even tell him I thought he was my soulmate.”

“And was he?” Mingyu asked, invested. “And how did he not recognize your voice either? It’s not like a deep ass voice like yours is exactly common.”

“Hey, don’t hate on my voice because you’re jealous of it,” Wonwoo shot back. He patted Mingyu’s head kindly though, knowing how insecure Mingyu was about his own voice. “We talked about it afterwards – like after his meeting. I didn’t recognize his voice because he spoke to me in Korean and his voice sounds different in Chinese.”

“Huh,” Mingyu offered, not knowing what else to say. He hadn’t thought about that.

“Yeah, his name is Wen Junhui,” Wonwoo grinned. “And he said he already knew I was his soulmate when we first talked, but he was too shy and nervous to say anything about it since I didn’t seem to realize. I’m the reason he came to Korea to study, can you believe that? Here I am just studying Chinese to talk to him while he moves to another _country_ in order to meet me. He’s unbelievable.”

“Looks like you adore him already,” Mingyu grins, “so when can I meet him?”

“You’re not meeting him until he gets used to Korea,” Wonwoo replied. “He doesn’t need to experience culture shock _and_ be annoyed by you.” With that, Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away, telling him to go back to studying. As if Mingyu could focus on studying after hearing something as juicy as that. Regardless, Mingyu went back to his spot, happy that Wonwoo had found his soulmate and wondering (worrying) when he’d meet his own.

 

 

“You haven’t met your soulmate yet Mingyu?” Mingyu shakes his head. Sitting across from him are Wonwoo and his soulmate, Junhui. It’s their second or third time meeting, Mingyu can’t remember, but he already likes Junhui. While Wonwoo is outwardly mature and inwardly childish, Junhui is outwardly child-like and inwardly strong. They match each other well, and Mingyu can already tell they’re the picture-perfect example of what soulmates are supposed to be.

“He still has time,” Wonwoo shrugs. “I just met you after all.”

“True,” Junhui nods resolutely, like a little kid making up their mind. “What does their voice sound like though?”

“I don’t know,” Mingyu replies, taking a sip from his coffee. He looks up, and gulps at the weird look on Junhui’s face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“What do you _mean_ you don’t know?” Junhui demands, voice shrill. It attracts the attention of a few people sitting at the tables around them. Wonwoo pinks a little at the stares, and turns to shush Junhui. “Seriously? They’ve never sang or something?”

“Uh, no,” Mingyu says, but it sounds more like a question than an answer. “It’s just always been silent, I like, I thought that people heard their soulmate’s voice at different ages?”

“Yeah but by 18 you should have heard it at least once,” Junhui states. “Past that well,” he stops abruptly, eyes widening. He tries to hide the panic on his face, but it leaks through – Junhui didn’t seem like the type of person to be able to hide his emotions too well.

Wonwoo sighs, “Junhui, I told you not to talk about this.” Junhui lets out a soft ‘oh yeah’. The Chinese male offers Mingyu a hurried yet sincere apology, to which Mingyu tells him it’s okay, it doesn’t matter. He’s probably just a late bloomer, that’s all. Junhui nods frantically, before Wonwoo changes the topic.

Mingyu doesn’t think about the conversation until later that night, when he’s finished showering and laying in bed. He knows he’s a little weird. While most people had heard their soulmate’s voice by age 10 (latest usually by 18), Mingyu was 21 with no clue of what his soulmate’s voice sounded like.

When he was younger and Wonwoo had heard Junhui’s voice for the first time (Wonwoo and Mingyu had been 12 and 11 respectively at the time), he thought maybe his soulmate just didn’t like singing. Maybe they’re self-conscious about their voice too, like Mingyu is. You only ever heard your soulmate if they’re singing or humming – effectively getting whatever song they’re obsessed with stuck in your head too. At least, that’s what Wonwoo always complained about. Mingyu has never experienced it himself.

Now though, at 21 turning 22, Mingyu feels doubt creep into his heart. It _is_ weird. Mingyu isn’t surprised Junhui reacted like that. He would too. Over the years, he tried many times to justify it. His soulmate must be scared of singing. Maybe they didn’t like music (though Mingyu doesn’t think he could ever get along with someone that disliked music). Or maybe they were just a little special (Mingyu doesn’t want to think of his soulmate as weird) and for whatever reason, never got songs stuck in their head or felt the urge to sing along. Mingyu can’t relate, but that doesn’t mean he would judge them for it.

Mingyu doesn’t think he can justify it anymore though. It’s been a long, _long_ time of waiting. Even if his soulmate didn’t like music or didn’t want to sing, they aren’t a robot. They _had_ to have let something slip out – a tune, a phrase, _something_ Mingyu could work with. But no, it’s just been 100% radio silence on their end. The only thing he could think of doing now, is to sing so much that his soulmate would get sick and tired and just _respond_ already. And honestly, Mingyu is ready to do it – no mater how much he hates how his voice sounds.

 

 

Mingyu’s grand plan goes on for a total of two months before he’s forcefully shut down by Wonwoo and Junhui. They can’t take it anymore, they say, you sing too much now. They’re glad he’s getting over his insecurity (though that isn’t entirely the reason, he uses it as a cover story so no one else will find out about his weird soulmate situation), it’s irritating. They can’t study with him, they can’t talk without being interrupted, heck, Wonwoo and him can’t even have sleepovers anymore (childish, they know, but it’s a tradition and they won’t break it no matter what) because Mingyu will sing even while Wonwoo is trying to sleep, it’s becoming a real problem.

Honestly, Mingyu thinks he did go a little overboard. Even _he_ is getting annoyed with himself. His throat is continuously hoarse now, and he’s been consuming lemon tea and honey like no tomorrow in order to keep his voice. And yet, his soulmate has made no reply. Mingyu wants to cry. At this rate, Mingyu thinks he might have to come to terms with two very unsettling and unfavourable explanations. The first is that he doesn’t have a soulmate at all. The second option is that his soulmate died before Mingyu could even hear their voice. Mingyu can’t decide which is worse.

 

 

Junhui and Wonwoo have a third sense, Mingyu knows. Jihoon says he’s being stupid, Soonyoung thinks he’s a conspiracist, but Mingyu knows. How else would they be able to sense that he’s lost all hope in finding his soulmate, and thus, life in general? It’s not like Mingyu’s moping around, refusing to talk unless he absolutely has to, much less sing. And it’s definitely not because Mingyu has started looking at couples around campus (including the aforementioned Wonwoo and Junhui) with the saddest, most kicked puppy expression either. Nope, Mingyu isn’t doing anything to make things obvious. Therefore, the only conclusion is that the two older males are magical.

“Come on Mingyu,” Wonwoo physically drags the taller boy out of the door. “Let’s go to your favourite café, you need to eat something other than instant noodles.” Mingyu grumbles as Junhui joins in on the attempt to get him out of his apartment. The Chinese male pushes against Mingyu’s broad back while Wonwoo insistently pulls on his arms from the front. Between the two of them, Mingyu knows he’s stronger than Junhui, that boy never did any more exercise than he needed to do. Wonwoo, on the other hand, is a lot more fit. His naturally lean body combined with his love for yoga (of all things) created a hidden inner strength that no one would expect.

Regardless, Mingyu thinks he could probably slip away from the both of them and go back to his apartment. He isn’t hiding like they say he is, he’s just, well, maybe Mingyu doesn’t _know_ what he’s doing, but he knows he doesn’t need help. He opens his mouth to let them know this fact, but just as he wants to say something, Junhui beats him to it.

“They’re having a puppy playdate with the local animal shelter!” Junhui wiggles his eyebrows as Mingyu whips his head around to stare at the older man. “I know you love dogs.” Mingyu did. Mingyu really loves dogs. Enough so that the chance of going to a café filled to the brim with dogs and puppies breaks him out of his moping state (Wonwoo’s words, not his – he definitely isn’t moping).

“Seriously?” Mingyu’s jaw drops, as does his resistance. Wonwoo now easily pulls him forwards and leads him all the way downstairs and out the front door of his apartment. Seeing as Mingyu isn’t putting up a fight anymore, Junhui stops pushing him and instead, links arms with Wonwoo as they head to the café. The sight of the couple in front of him puts a damper to Mingyu’s step, wondering whether there’s something so innately wrong with him that he didn’t have a soulmate at all, before he shakes his head. _No_ , he isn’t going to think about that. He’s been thinking about it all week, and it’s only been making his mood worse. Going down that route of thought would just be digging himself into a bigger hole. And he doesn’t have time for that. He has to see the puppies first.

Opening the door, Mingyu is blessed with the sight of dogs everywhere. They’re scattered around the café, but the majority are sitting in the middle of the building. The staff had dragged the tables and chairs to create a sort of perimeter, allowing the center of the café to be completely clear other than a large, rectangular carpet. Mingyu thinks he’s in heaven.

“Come, let’s go pet some dogs, Junhui knows what to order us,” Wonwoo says, unlinking arms with Junhui and grabbing onto Mingyu’s wrist instead. He pulls the taller boy away from his awed silence, and Junhui waves temporarily goodbye as he goes to line up. Silently, Mingyu thanks Wonwoo for being his friend. For sticking through with him and all of his weird phases – the insecurity of his voice, the constant singing, and now the relentless moping. Mingyu doesn’t know how Wonwoo can put up with him, but he appreciates it fully.

The two of them sit down next to a friendly Australian shepherd. There aren’t many people around, seeing as it’s in the quiet hours of the day. Lunch rush had just passed, but school isn’t out yet. The perfect time to sit down and just relax at a café. Wonwoo plans things well, Mingyu realizes.

The dog perks up immediately at the sight of them. It comes over, sniffing politely at their hands and calmly checking them out. After deeming them to be acceptable human beings, the dog promptly falls to the ground and looks up at them, demanding pets. Mingyu is happy to oblige. Wonwoo holds back, always being more of a cat person, but he seems happy enough looking at all the dogs and happy patrons.

Junhui comes around later, holding three drinks and a croissant for Mingyu. It’s not Mingyu’s first choice of food, but he hasn’t had anything freshly baked other than cheap instant noodles (which definitely doesn’t count) so he inhales it. The dog almost seems offended when he does, sniffing around Mingyu’s thighs for any dropped piece. When it can’t find any, it sits down and looks up at Mingyu as if demanding food. Mingyu laughs and goes back to scratching the shepherd’s ears, and all is forgiven.

Needless to say, they spend a long time at the café. Wonwoo and Junhui leave Mingyu in his own world, petting dogs and eating whatever snack they bring him. Practically two hours later, Mingyu is still sitting on the spot, the Australian shepherd laying next to him. He had never been partial to shepherds before, but after bonding so much with this one, Mingyu reconsiders. Even after going around and petting almost all the dogs in the café, Mingyu thinks this one is his favourite.

“Hey Wonwoo?” Mingyu looks up, smiling gently when he sees Wonwoo and Junhui engrossed in a conversation. They aren’t holding hands, but they’re placed close enough together than Wonwoo brushes his thumb against Junhui’s fingers every once in a while. They look so comfortable just talking to each other. Even after being together for almost half a year now, they’re out of the honeymoon phase and still going strong. It makes Mingyu want to fall in love.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Wonwoo looks away from Junhui, though Junhui’s eyes follow his face.

“Are these dogs up for adoption?” Mingyu asks. “I really like this one, yes I do, you’re such a good dog.” The Australian shepherd looks up at him, wagging its tail.

“Uh, I think so,” Wonwoo looks around. “Though I think you have to talk to one of the volunteers? Wherever they are?” Mingyu ceases his petting and stares around the room, trying to spot someone that looked like they knew what they were doing. Difficult, considering the café is now busier since school ended and high school students flooded the building. Everyone likes petting a dog after all.

Luckily, two volunteers dressed in navy blue notice his confused expression, and walk over. One of them, the slender, elfish looking one, crouches down next to the dog, petting it immediately. The shepherd’s tail increases its wagging speed exponentially. Mingyu almost feels jealous.

“I see you’ve taken a liking to Luna,” the other volunteer says. Mingyu nods, eyes still on the dog, Luna, and the other volunteer who seems to be solely invested in the dog. “Unfortunately, she’s not up for adoption.”

“Aw,” Wonwoo answers, seeing as Mingyu is too invested in trying to win back Luna’s attention. “Why not?”

The volunteer looks down, tapping the other volunteer with his foot. The slender boy stops his petting, causing Luna to whine, and looks up. “Do you mind?” the first volunteer asks, to which the other shakes his head. He motions towards Luna, and follows it up with a thumbs up. “Oh, so if Luna approves of them, so do you?” The male on the floor nods. “Unbelievable – but also, what did I expect?”

Turning away from the other boy, the first man smiles. “Yeah, uh, I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves huh? I’m Seungcheol, that’s Minghao.” The man on the floor waves, smiling gently. Mingyu thinks he looks a bit like a faerie now. Or a faerie-elf, those existed right? Maybe? Mingyu just thinks he looks cute. Not as cute as Luna though.

“And Luna,” Seungcheol continues, “is Minghao’s guide dog. He volunteers with us and brings her along and she’s a certified therapy dog so she comes with us too.”

That makes sense, Mingyu thinks as he looks at Minghao playing with Luna. Luna seems perfectly accustomed to him and his moods. Even though Mingyu remembers reading somewhere that guide dogs aren’t supposed to be pet or played with while on duty, he supposes that with all the other volunteers around, Minghao’s safe. It also explains why Luna is so well-trained and why she could calm down Mingyu so quickly. Though the other dogs in the café are also very cute and calm, there’s an aspect of uncertainty to them, as if they’re not used to so many people.

“I see, unfortunate, Mingyu really liked her,” Wonwoo motions towards Mingyu. Mingyu waves at Seungcheol, but his fingers itch to pet Luna one more time before they leave.

Seungcheol nods. “Luna is a good one. Did you see any other dog that caught your eye?”

“No,” Mingyu replies, clearing his throat. “Only Luna, but that’s okay, maybe I’ll swing by the shelter sometime soon to see if I like any of the ones that didn’t come out today?” Seungcheol nods, agreeing that it’s a good idea.

Standing up, Mingyu stretches. He had been sitting down for the greater part of the day, and now his bones are creaking. Following suite, Wonwoo and Junhui get up as well.

“Thanks for holding this event,” Mingyu addresses Seungcheol. Minghao is still in the ground, staring intensely at Luna and no one else. Mingyu wishes he would look up so Mingyu could look him in the eye and thank his dog for, well, getting him through his realization that he’d probably be alone forever. Minghao though, doesn’t seem to want to look up. Maybe Mingyu would see him when he swung by the animal shelter.

“No problem,” Seungcheol replies. Wonwoo and Junhui are finished gathering their things now, and as Wonwoo passes Mingyu his jacket, Luna barks.

Mingyu looks down, confused as Luna gets up and barks at him again. Minghao is tugging on Luna’s collar, silently begging for her to sit down, but she refuses. She drags herself over to Mingyu, sniffing at his pants and barking once more. Mingyu is confused. He crouches down, patting Luna on the head. Perhaps she didn’t want him to leave? But her owner is right there. That didn’t make sense. Glancing up, Mingyu looks at Seungcheol for help.

“What’s wrong Luna?” Seungcheol says. He steps closer, patting Luna’s bottom – only for the dog to shake. She barks again, staring resolutely at Mingyu before biting onto his jacket. Jolting in surprise, Mingyu finds himself being dragged. Luna stops right in front of Minghao, and only lets go of the jacket when Mingyu stumbles there too.

“Hello?” Mingyu says, confused. Minghao still won’t look at him in the face, but up close Mingyu can see his facial features better. He’s got the cutest button nose – that’s the first thing Mingyu can think. Then he notices the outward angle of his ears, the slant of his eyes, and the frame of his face. Before he realizes it, he blurts out, “you’re really cute.”

He can hear _and_ feel Wonwoo facepalm behind him.

Minghao looks up at that. His mouth drops open, looking shocked. Mingyu doesn’t blame him, who _does_ that? He’s such a creep. Now he can’t even go to the stupid animal shelter because he’s going to have to burn himself alive. That or run away from the country. Anything to escape this embarrassment.

“Aha, uh, yeah,” Mingyu stammers intelligently. “I, uh, meant that. But I also didn’t. Like I meant it because it’s true but I didn’t mean to _say_ it because wow, that’s kind of weird you know? Who does that? Say things like that in front of someone they’ve just met and wow, I’m rambling.” Mingyu stops talking. He feels a strong urge to rip his lips off – if that’s even possible – but such aggressive thoughts are immediately erased when he realizes Minghao is laughing.

The other boy’s mouth is stretched wide into a smile, revealing beautiful teeth (Mingyu didn’t even know teeth could be so pretty until this very moment). Minghao laughs soundlessly, but his eyes contain so much mirth that Mingyu smiles too. He is _so_ cute.

Once Minghao finishes laughing, he bites his lip, silent. His eyes shift from Luna to Seungcheol, before beckoning the other man over. Seungcheol steps closer, arranging his limbs in a protective stance that makes Mingyu feel highly intimidated. Looking at Seungcheol, Minghao raises his hands and begins to, move them. Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow as he watches Minghao perform a variety of complicated hand movements. Seungcheol nods once he’s finished, and Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo and Junhui to see if they’re as confused as he is.

“I’m glad you came today Mingyu,” Seungcheol speaks up, bringing Mingyu’s attention forwards again. “Minghao here, he’s mute. He can’t speak, so he signs to communicate. That’s why he has Luna, in case something bad happens and he can’t get help.” Mingyu looks down at Luna, sitting confidently next to her owner’s feet. He gives her a mental thumbs up for her service. “But that’s not what concerns you.”

“Huh?” Mingyu looks up, blinking owlishly. He feels Wonwoo and Junhui step closer to him, hanging around his shoulders like parents. They seem just as lost as he does.

“You know, Minghao’s soulmate is a funny dude,” Seungcheol continues. Mingyu frowns a little bit. Where is Seungcheol going with this? Is he dissuading Mingyu into approaching Minghao further? Of course, he would. Minghao is so beautiful, so charming – _he_ probably already had a soulmate that’s just as great.

“They sing – all the time,” Seungcheol says. “Well they did, Minghao thought it was because they were a musically talented person, but it’s been a recent development. They didn’t used to sing so much before – so Minghao had been scared he never would be able to meet them. Do you know why?”

“Uh,” Mingyu wets his lips. He glances over at Minghao, whose looking at him nervously. His hands are wrung together, but Luna presses against his leg, as comforting as always. “No?”

“Minghao is mute, he can’t sing,” Seungcheol explains. “His soulmate has never heard his voice – because he doesn’t technically have one. How is Minghao supposed to prove to his soulmate that they’re meant for each other then?”

Mingyu pauses. He can feel a cold chill go through his bones. Behind him, Wonwoo grabs onto his shirt – hard. Junhui gasps. The world seems to stop as Mingyu looks at Minghao. Minghao is smiling. Nervous, but smiling. He seems worried, perhaps he’s worried that Mingyu won’t accept him? Because he’s mute? Mingyu can’t fathom a single reason as to why anyone would reject Minghao. He’s spent his entire life hating his voice, but right now, Mingyu is glad he spent those months singing so that Minghao would be able to recognize him.

Mingyu is glad because he isn’t alone anymore. He never was. Minghao had always been there, listening to his songs, hearing his voice, waiting. Waiting and waiting and waiting until the day where they could meet and Minghao could tell him, wordlessly, without sound, that he was there for him. That Mingyu didn’t have to feel so eccentric. That Minghao would always be there for him – and that Mingyu would have the chance to be there for Minghao as well.

“Oh,” Mingyu says, “you’re my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from WJSN's [Save Me, Save You.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNdoOharjeQ) I'm in love with that song and I think the lyrics actually kinda suit the story a little bit?
> 
> Just saying, I don't think Mingyu's voice is weird, but I do think it's unique. I'm bad at describing things but like, I feel like it's higher (thinner?) than most? I dunno. I love it all the same though.
> 
> And finally, happy birthday [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993)~ I was supposed to write this in advance but midterms caught up with me (also why I haven't been writing anything - school sucks) so it became a last minute thing even though I'm supposed to be studying rip.
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ [alateni](https://twitter.com/alatenii)  
> 


End file.
